Military School
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: Bella’s behavior isn’t good, So Charlie decides to send her to Military school. But will she straighten up when she finds a special someone there?…R&R! BxE AU All Human! -changed title!-
1. Fight From Hell

**Boot Camp**

**A/n: This Bella is not the shy one from Stephanie Meyers, But carries some traits.**

**Rated T for langauge, Action.**

**Read and Review! I'd love to know your thoughts on this story!!**

**--**

**Chapter 1 : Fight from Hell.**

Bella's Pov.

Ever since I moved to Forks, Washington with my Dad I've been in trouble. I had to come live with him since my mom, Renee, Thought I was too much to handle, and suggested I'd live with my dad. Which is somewhat true, but come on?! I'm not _that_ bad. Smoking, Partying , Sneaking out Is normal teenage behavior got to live it up one way or another!

My alarm clock went off at 7:55 am I had to get to school by 8:00am well too bad I'll just be late like every other day nothing new. I got out of bed slowly, and made my way into my bathroom and over to the sink where I brushed my teeth. I turned on the shower and got it just the way I liked it, nice and hot. I threw my clothes onto the floor and stepped in. I was defiantly going to be extremely late. This shower was perfect! I washed my self and got out. Taking my precious time. No need to rush and to get to school, I already knew the questions. I was smart made straight A's I just had my way of showing it.

I dressed in dark navy blue pants. Along, with a black shirt with a white skull on front. I threw on some eyeliner, and brushed my hair down. I glanced over at my clock and it read 8:30am shoot. If I get late again Charlie's going to kill me. Oh well, he better get used to it, this wasn't my first time. I was positive I was going to get detention again.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar, and grabbed the keys to my red truck, and went outside. I started it up and took off to school going over the speed limit. I mean my dad's a cop he wouldn't put me in jail.

It was already 2nd period. I went into the office to get a tardy slip.

There was a plump blonde haired lady, with blue eyes. Her shirt looking a bit uncomfortable and her name was Mrs. Clark. She looked at me in smiled.

"Late again, are we Ms. Swan?" She said as she wrote me a note to my next class.

I nodded.

She was so nice. But overly nice like she was some kind of programmed doll, which was a little freaky at times. But she never hesitated to get me my note.

She signed the slip and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said walking out and into my least favorite class. Jessica Stanley was in that class, She was such a bitch!

I walked in and took my seat in the far back beside Mike Newton, and was greeted by my teacher , Mr. Banner

"Nice of you to be joining us Ms. Swan" He said as he shot a dirty look in my direction which I scowled in protest. We never got along ever since day one when I stepped into his class.

"Newton would you please help catch Ms. Swan up" He said as he finished his lecture on cell's of the body.

"SURE!" Mike exclaimed as he scooted closer to me. Anything he thought was an excuse to get close.

"Mike you don't have to sit _that_ close to me" I said trying to shift far as way from him as possible.

"Well I do need to help you catch up" He said as he scooted closer to me.

I was really starting to get angry at him. I knew he wouldn't like ,me if I got mad.

"Look Mike, I'm a straight A student, do you really think I need _your_ help, I'm only doing this to keep Mr. Banner off my ass" I exclaimed to him through clenched teeth. Today just wasn't my day.

Jessica noticed how close Mike was getting to me and started snickering to her best friend Lauren, While they made faces as they scowled in my direction. She was really pissin me off.

"Yeah mike, You might get an STD" Jessica said whispering to mike across the room, which everyone in the class heard and started laughing. I never had sex…yet! I couldn't believe she would stoop this low, But I could of seen it coming especially from somebody like her.

"Jessica your such a bitch!" I exclaimed standing up from my desk. While wildly wagging my finger in her direction.

She feigned shock.

"Oh and this is coming from the School slut!" She said as she put her hand over her mouth.

I mean really where was she getting all this information they were such lies!

"LADIES EXCUSE YOUR SELF THIS INSTANT" Mr. Banner exclaimed outraged at our behavior. His face turning a dark shade of red. But I didn't care I wasn't finished with her.

"Jessica tell me where are you getting these lies from? Your sluty ass friend Lauren I assume? And the only reason you said what you said Is because you think I like MIKE! I don't want him never did! Ever since I got her you've been nothing but a stupid BITCH" I said while crossing my arms, but Jessica wasn't having that she came over and punched me square in the Jaw.

I stumbled back while hearing 'Ohh's and 'ahhs' from the class.

When I regained my balance I punched her in her eye then Jaw, Kicked her in her sheen and when she finally fell I started to stomp her ass. I was tired of her bitching at me everyday. She tried to swing but missed. I wasn't even finished when I seen Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton pulling me off, and restraining me. I fought with them for a while then I smelt the rusty metallic smell. Which pissed me off more this BITCH made me bleed! I started thrashing around more, Then I went after her again punching her and knocking the people down who was helping her up. Then Lauren thought she should get a swing and she got me right in the eye. So I kicked her straight in her stomach. Which sent her stumbling a couple of step's back.

That's when more people came and started restraining Lauren. Tyler and Mike came to hold me down along with another dude. I didn't know his name they took me to the office as Mr. Banner said. Along with Jessica and Lauren.

We waited a couple of minutes later. Before being called in. Apparently he wanted us to all sit in his office together, wasn't he smart enough to know what just happened and that Me, and Jessica and Lauren hate each other guts? Well this principle had a lot to learn.

I came in and sat at the single chair while Jessica and Lauren shared the couch. We scowled at each other.

"Ladies, I must say I'm disturbed of your behavior!" Mrs. Nicholson said as she looked us each in the face as I shot her dirty looks.

"Jessica and Lauren" She began as she bent her head down. " You should of known better out of all, Swan is new she just got here a few weeks back. laying out the rules for her wasn't a hard job, you had to get physical when you could of came to me or someone else" She said shaking her head in disapproval. Then she turned look at Lauren.

"Lauren you may go now, You have a week of detention since this is your first offense, get Mrs. Clark to give you the slip, Bring it back tomorrow signed." She said as Lauren dashed out the door saying ' Thank you' numerous times.

Then she turned to look at me, eyes full of disappointment, and anger.

"Swan for you to be here only a few weeks, you've started a lot of trouble and from what I can see back at your old school , back in Phoenix, you were a trouble maker" She said then she began naming things I did. " Smoking on school property. Fighting. Cussing and Yelling at teachers. But on the contrary your grades are good" She said as she gave a frown.

I kept my face straight not showing any emotion. Then she turned to Jessica.

"Stanley I cant believe this is the girl I'd thought to have as another daughter to me, Do this? Your grades are passing but could do better, I had so much hope for you" She said then she turned to look at me.

"Swan, This is your 3rd strike, do you know what that means?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Third strike? What I thought this was my 2nd one. I couldn't get expelled I was planning on going to college to go have fun with dorm parties!

"No" I answered in a monotone.

"Your expelled" She said. Then she turned to Jessica. "This is also your 3rd strike and you to are also Expelled."

"WHAT!" Jessica and I screamed in unison.

"I'm sorry girls, but you knew the rules." She said as she began to fill out papers.

My eyes began to sting, I couldn't get expelled I didn't want to repeat the 11th grade over! I had the perfect grades anyone wished their child to have I just didn't have the behavior down packed.

"This is all your fault Swan!" Jessica streaked at me.

"Is there another way I can still pass this year and go on to the next?" I asked concerned filling my voice. My eyes pleading as I looked into Mrs. Nicholson eyes they were fierce but began to soften, when she met mines.

"Well there is another way" She said as her voice began to trail off.

"What is it!? Please tell me if I fail my parents will kill me!" Jessica screamed with tears rolling down her face.

"Military School" Mrs. Nicholson answered simply as a smile began to form on her face.

"MILITARY SCHOOL?!" Me and Jessica screamed in unison again.

"But there's a catch" She said as a full smiled played on her lips. " You girls will go together, if you decide not to then the other option is expelled" She said.

This lady was determined to make my life a living hell. I had to spend the rest of my year in MILITARY SCHOOL with JESSICA STANELY! She was going to make us _try _to be friends. I shuddered at the thought.

"I agree" Jessica said fast I'm not even sure if she knew what she was agreeing to.

They both looked at me waiting for my answer.

"No" I said in a fierce tone.

"Isabella you might want to rethink this" She said using my full tone in authority. I grimaced and thought about it she was right.

"Fine" I said in a irritated voice.

"Fine what? Ms. Swan are you agreeing yes or no?" She said this woman was really pushing my buttons.

"YES I AGREE TO GO TO YOUR FREAKING MILITARY SCHOOL!" I yelled and she just smiled giving me the forums Charlie and I would have to fill out.

Then Me and Jessica were dismissed.


	2. Charlies Talk

Chapter 2: Charlie's Talk

I got home earlier than I normally would have. I parked my truck and headed inside. I dreaded this talk. Charlie was okay but him and I weren't always on good terms if you know what I mean. I decided to take a nap, to past time. After that I awoke and headed downstairs to fix Charlie's favorite dinner spaghetti so that way he wouldn't take it so hard on me. When I tell him the news about me being kicked out of school and going to Boot camp.

I finished fixing the food and as soon as I finished Charlie came through the door.

"Smells good Bells" he exclaimed as I heard him setting down his work things and making his way into the kitchen to get him a plate. I grabbed a plate also and sat at the table with him.

"So how's school?" he asked taking a bite out of his dinner. I wasn't scared to tell him I was just nervous of his reaction. I mean I was bad but I never got expelled out of school.

"Umm its Alright I guess " I said my voice trailing off. I stuck my fork into my plate and picked up a piece of spaghetti and slowly put it into my mouth. While I chewed extremely slow waiting for his reaction.

"Alright eh?" He said concern in his voice. " What did you do this time Bells?" He asked while pushing his plate over and looking at me with a stern look on his face. He knew me so well!

"I kicked Jessica Stanley's ass!" I said in a voice that was a whisper. His face turned that famous swan's red color.

"You what!" He yelled outrage while slamming his fist on the tables. " Smoking and now this?" He questioned but it was more like a statement.

"This is a rhetorical question right?" I said with a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm not fooling around Bells this is serious" He said while looking into my eyes, which I looked away. "Your grounded!" He exclaimed.

So much for that line. I mean I am going to boot camp for crying out loud!

"Well she did hit me first!" I protested while playing with the food in my plate.

"Bells this is not 1st grade he did she did anymore! Your in a eleventh grade! Get a hold of yourself!" He said about to get up from the table.

"Yeah there's more to it … I got expelled" I said he sat down while slamming his fist in anger yet again.

"I'm shocked! But nonetheless I should've expected this behavior from you" He said with clear anger within his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?" I muttered to my self.

"So what are you going to do now? Your not staying in my house with that absurd behavior of yours" He said.

"Well your today's your lucky day now isn't it?" I said in a mocking tone.

His face regained that red color.

"You could of gotten into a great college and did something with your life" He said placing his hands on his face in a covering way.

"You act like my life is over" I said

"It might as well be! Look what you did to your education! You cant go back to your mom because she cant handle you and you got kicked out of your old school!" He exclaimed while standing up again.

"Well ,Mrs. Nicholson said I could go to Military School" I said while standing up as well.

He didn't say anything I think he was thinking but I'm not sure. He was clearly pissing me off.

"That's fine" He said " I hope they teach you how to behave like a _young lady _should" He said emphasizing the young lady part. I clenched my teeth together in anger. I handed him the paper work and stormed out the door. I took out a cigarette and lit it. It took all my worries away with a few more puffs I threw it on the ground. I stomped it and headed back inside. To be met by Charlie.

"I filled the paper work out. Turn it in tomorrow morning" He said while handing me the paper's. "Your flight to Denali, Alaska leaves tomorrow afternoon" he added. I nodded and took in the information. I never knew I was going that far. But I guess I could have expected it.

Now I'm leaving the only family I have to go all the way over there. I trudged up stairs. And began packing my things. I finished in record time. Its not like I'm leaving anything else I hardly had any friends as it is. I turned on my iPod and listened to Flyleaf - Sorrow boom through my ears as let the tears over take me.

**Authors Note:**

**A little on the short side I know! But it gets better trust me!! Edward is coming! lol anyways Thanks to the people who Reviewed Favored and Alerted this story!! love you guys!!**

**-DaOneAndOnlyTt-**


	3. Important: Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Important!

**Sorry this isnt a update of this story!**

Okay guys! I wouldnt do this if it wasnt important! But newayz I have like 6 stories I am currently writing. So its hard to update every other day! I have Driver's Ed this summer! So yeah, Tell me which story you'd like me to finish first! By going to the **POLL **on my page!! That way I can finish and update way faster to get these stories out the way and come out with some BRAND NEW ones!! Im trying to finish these before 'Breaking Dawn' is released! So please help! And vote now!!

**Go to the Poll on my page and Vote now!**

**--Thanks so much! **

**--DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
